


when you lose control

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, actually 2x05, and boy i knew it, missing scene after 2x04, spoiler for 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Missing scene between Alec and Magnus after what happened in 2x04.





	

The knock on his door irritated Magnus. Who could it be now? Didn’t he endure enough for one day?  

First Raphael had stumbled into his lair, strained in pain. And then Sheldon joined and he had to separate his two vampire ~~children~~. Did he say children? Of course his vampire friends. He had to separate his vampire buddies, before they would kill each other.

And then he had sent Camille to Idris for the Clave to do whatever the hell they wanted with her.

So yeah, his day had just been peachy.

As the knocking became more firm, he got out of his armchair and went to open the door. On the other side was a miserable looking Alec.

“Alexander? Is everything okay?” Magnus asked worried.

He stepped aside to let Alec come in and guided him to the couch. They both sat down next to each other when Magnus took Alec’s hand into his own.

“Hey,” he said softly, looking into Alec’s brown eyes. He always looked a bit sad, initially because of hiding who he was and now because his parents, especially his mother, were having such a hard time to accept their son for who he was. It made Magnus so sad to see Alec like this, but right now he could see that this was not why he was in this state.

“Alec, what happened?” Magnus asked carefully, gently rubbing his thumb over Alec’s hand. He felt Alec tense up even more before he turned to face him.

“I – I k-killed Jocelyn,” he stuttered, tears in his eyes. Magnus eyes widened in surprise.

“She is dead. I – I killed Clary’s mother, Magnus! I ripped her heart out,” he sobbed, his voice broken.

Jocelyn was dead? But how? He knew that Alec wouldn’t straight up murder someone. So he sighed and put his arms around Alec and pulled him closer. The older man gently let his fingers glide through Alec’s hair and whispered calming words into the other man’s ear.

“Whatever happened, I know it wasn’t your fault –“

“But it was! This demon possessed me. And then it made me go into Clary’s room to kill her mother! And then I pushed her to the wall and – “ He took a deep breath. Tears still running over his face.

“And then I killed her.”

“You were possessed? How is that even –“

“Possible? It was one of Valentine’s experiments. But that doesn’t matter! This thing got into me. And I killed her. We Shadowhunters have this ceremony to protect us from that. But how does this stop them now from getting into us? To possess us and make us do things –”

“Alec, it wasn’t you. It was the demon,” Magnus carefully stroked Alec’s back in an attempt to calm him down, but it wasn’t working.

“They will think I’m a monster. Jace just came back and when he finds out that I killed his mother… And Clary. Oh by the Angel, she must hate me. I mean, I hated her at first, but now – I killed her mother. She will never forgive me. My mom send Jace away for being Valentine’s son, what is she going to do to me –“

“Alexander. Hey, you’re here with me right now. You’re safe. I won’t send you away or leave you, alright? I won’t let this happen to you again,” Magnus promised. He caressed Alec’s cheek who just nodded.

“Ca – can you tell me about your day? Or just anything, please?” Alec’s voice was barely a whisper. Magnus smiled softly at him and pressed a gentle kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

“Of course I will,” Magnus reassured.

\---

“Aldertree is really one of a kind, you know that?” Magnus sighed. Alec just looked up at him with a questioning expression.

“He tortured Raphael today to get to Camille.” Now Alec’s head jerked up and he was oh-so-close.

“What?” He asked shocked.

“Yes. He had some kind of super UV laser and was burning crosses into his skin. He’s okay now, I healed him,” Magnus explained. Alec nodded and if you looked closely, you could see a faint smile form on his lips.

“And then Sean came in, asking for my help and he and Raphael almost killed each other if I didn’t step between. Turns out the little box Salmon found had Camille’s grave dirt in it and his blood could open it.” Alec just listened and now he was the one gently stroking Magnus’ back.

“I sent the boys away so that I could face her alone. And well, after a rather ugly talk with her, I sent her to Idris to the Clave.” Magnus took a deep breath and then leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. As much as I… still care about her,” he was desperately avoiding looking into Alec’s eyes, ”Raphael was hurt because of her. And if I wouldn’t have helped to hand her over, the clave would have killed Raphael and his clan.” Alec nodded.

There was silence between them for a moment, but neither of them minded. It was a peaceful silence in which none of them really needed to say anything.

After a few minutes Alec broke the silence.

“So how many Downworlders have you adopted by now?” He asked smirking, earning a chuckle from the man next to him. And for a moment he was in awe. That it was so easy with him to just forget about the world for a moment.

“I did not legally adopt any of them,” he answered with a soft smile. Being with Alec was something he never wanted to miss ever again. They both have been through a lot today and yet, they still manage to make the other one smile.

“Well, maybe just a few… dozens,” Magnus admitted with a grin, huddling against Alec’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I shit you not, I wrote this the day befor this beautiful sneak peek came out. I love our boys. Leave a comment if you liked it ♥


End file.
